


Satisfied

by what_is_a_social_life



Series: Maya [3]
Category: Girl Meets World, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, F/M, Feelings Realization, Female Friendship, Hamilton References, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_a_social_life/pseuds/what_is_a_social_life
Summary: Maya reflects on telling Riley her feelings about Lucas as they watch Hamilton.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with Girl Meets World (Or Boy Meets World, for that matter), nor am I affiliated with Hamilton or Lin-Manuel Miranda.
> 
> Alright, I'm sure I'm not the first one to have this idea, but I couldn't not write it regardless. This is set after "Girl Meets The Tell-Tale Tot".

“I know my sister like I know my own mind. You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. If I tell her that I love him, she’d silently resign, he’d be mine. She’d say, 'I’m fine.'

She’d be lying.’

-"Satisfied", _ Hamilton _

* * *

During intermission, Farkle and Lucas both leave, Farkle to try and meet up with Smackle, and Lucas to see if there’s anything he can get his mom for her birthday, leaving Maya and Riley sitting side-by-side. Riley is chattering endlessly about how much she loves Eliza and Alexander’s romance, and Maya simply nods and smiles. She’d originally not planned on doing the assignment when Mr. Matthews had announced to their history class that seeing a production of  _ Hamilton _ and writing a paper about the historical similarities and differences would count as extra credit, but Mr. Minkus had bought tickets for Farkle, Maya, Riley, and Lucas to go see it. She hadn’t been looking forward to it until Lucas had convinced her to go in with a positive outlook. She wound up liking it a lot more than she expected.

Well, that is until the lyrics hit a little too close to home.

She’d glanced over to Riley as Angelica’s voice started to sing what had been Maya’s thought process all summer. She’s not sure exactly what happened, but she’d found herself wanting to do stuff with Lucas almost every day. She didn’t like not seeing him, not ha hurring or calling anybody Ranger Rick. It had been the most confusing thing to ever happen to her once she’d put the pieces together. Lucas likes  _ RIley. _ Riley likes  _ Lucas _ . Maya is just the best friend. And besides, she likes Josh anyway. She shouldn’t have feelings for Lucas.

But she can feel his gaze on her in class. She catches his smile when she teases him, even if it’s just laughter dancing in his eyes. He lets her make fun of him and doesn’t explain why, not even to Riley’s Uncle Eric. She’d considered confessing her thoughts to Riley, but had backed out at the last minute.

Now, as Farkle and Lucas returned and the lights go down, Maya sits a little more comfortably than she had before. Angelica’s words are still ringing in her ears, even once she’s lying in her bed over an hour later, seafoam green eyes lurking in her dreams.

* * *

“But when I fantasize at night, it’s Alexander’s eyes, as I romanticize what might have been if I hadn’t sized him up so quickly.

At least my dear Eliza’s his wife.

At least I keep his eyes in my life.”

-"Satisfied", _Hamilton_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who comments/leaves kudos/bookmarks! They all make me so happy; you have no idea. If you have any questions, feel free to ask either in the comments or on Tumblr, where I'm yetanotheremptypage.


End file.
